My Journal
by sageandsol
Summary: COMPLETE For David's English class he is supposed to write a journal all throughout the year, this is his view on school, and people etc. Slash, modern AU, Javid Sprace, Blush and an OC/OC pair. warnings of an insanely hyper OC.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Not mine, never will be mind, contains slash, fluff and might be slightly OOC. Set in modern day New York. there is no New York accent because it'll be harder to read and write. If someone wants to take this story from Jack's POV that would be great, otherwise I might not get to it, other peoples journals are cool to, just ask.

Sept. 1st 2009,

First off, I'd like to say that I don't want to do this at all. I mean seriously, my life already sucks so why should I put it into a journal or what not? I certainly don't need to remember it in thirty years or something. Oh well, might as well get this introduction going. My name is David, unlike my sorta best friend, Spot, I don't have a nick name. Unless you count Mouth which Jack Kelly the most popular guy in school gave me after I stood up to him about something or other, I didn't use my fists I just spoke using big words that he most likely didn't understand and he backed off. I'm rambling again, any ways I have blue eyes and curly hair, I'm not into fashion though I like the color blue... oh and I'm gay. Only Spot knows but he won't tell anyone 'cause he knows as well as I do that everyone will assume he's also gay and beat him up just as much as me, problem is he is gay so they would be right for once. Spot is like before my sorta best friend, he won't admit anything but he's the one I go to if I need some harsh comfort, and I'm the one he goes to when he's injured or on those rare occasions he needs some soft comfort. We are the outcasts, and I know almost everything about him and visa versa, which often surprises people because I spend my time in books and he on the computer. Don't think that I can stop his fights though, the last time I tried, I got hit, and he wouldn't talk to me for days. I have an older sister who used to go out with Jack Kelly, but they broke up last year for some reason, and I have a little brother who is really cute and if I was straight I'd probably use him to get me a girl, maybe. Actually probably not, so it's a good thing I'm gay, none of my family knows and I am not going to tell them, 'cause they'll either hate my guts or try to set me up with guys. Though I'm more leaning for the hate my guts side of things. I have more enemies then I know what to do with and I can't fight so I usually talk them into confusion and then run, and if that doesn't work... well the nurse and I are on really good terms right now. But the two people who bully me the most with out sending me to the nurse are Jack Kelly aka Cowboy who thinks the world should revolve around him, and although I admit he does have a brilliant smile, the world would explode if it _did_ revolve around him, and Antonio Higgins aka Tony aka Racetrack. Racetrack has this gambling ring set up, but when the teachers are around they play with sticks, I know 'cause Spot dragged me to one before he got on Racetrack's bad side, so I think he's kinda shady, though I won't mention this to Spot seeing as he's got a crush the size of Mt. Everest on Racetrack. The two who bully me the most and actually do phisicall harm to me are the Delancy Brothers, but since they are extremely stupid I can usually talk them into confusion and run away. At least neither Jack nor Racetrack like the Delancy Brothers I don't have to worry to much. It's kinda funny how the school reacts to me depends on how Jack is feeling about me, last week Jack and I got into a heated discussion about something or other, I won and the whole school treated me with awe for a couple days before going back to the whole teasing thing. My favorite class is History because I love to think about how people lived with out modern day things, I especially like to learn about the Newspaper strike in 1899, 'cause my great great I don't know how many greats grandfather was one of the key note strikers. I guess Spot would like me to point out that Jack Kelly is also in my history class _and _he sits right next to me, but that's not why I love history honestly it's not. Jack Kelly is an idiot who can't even decide where a person stands with him, he also thinks that he is the greatest, which he's not, Hammurabi is. Oh well, that's all for right now I guess. I'll write later

David.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Don't own, because seriously if I owned it then Jack would have kissed David at the end instead of Sarah. Honestly, Aoi is my creation so be nice to him. Also the days of the week might not correspond to the dates but Sept. 1st is a Monday for me, man I am on a roll today, I probably won't get this much writing in tomorrow though.

Sept. 2, 2009

I don't know why I'm writing here again, Ms. Jones said we only needed to write once a week, but I guess because there is a new addition to my group I guess I'll write. His name is Aoi Kimichee, which of course sparked a lot of teasing especially from Jack Kelly, so I stood up to him. I mean seriously, sure Kimichee isn't that far from Kimchee but really do we have to act like insensitive jerks in front of new kids? Wait don't answer that one, now I am officially insane, though Spot says I went insane years ago, 'cause I'm talking to a journal. Anywho Aoi is this really sweet kid, who is Japanese and a first generation American, he called it something but I don't remember it now, I've never had a head for names. Anyways I guess I'll describe both him and Spot since I really didn't do it yesterday. Aoi is slender like a reed with black hair and black eyes, he has this most amazing smile that makes me think that if Jack hadn't taken to teasing him, then he would have had a fan base to equal Jack's, Aoi also has this look about him that makes me want to adopt him as my brother which is exactly what I'm doing, Spot was also caught by his spell and I wouldn't put it past the school to find this out the hard way, I'll wager that the next fight Spot gets in won't be about him it'll be about Aoi. Spot is short and stalky, though he's also fit, unlike me. He has blond brown hair and his eyes are green but somehow seem to change color depending on his moods. Gosh, I feel like some girl describing her boyfriend or something. Let it be known once and for all that I don't have a crush on Spot no matter what I write, we are more like brothers and he used to be the only person who'd talk to me. I also think he'll soak me if I happened to have a crush on him, he's to hung up on Racetrack. I wish that I wasn't such afraid of asking for Spot's help, 'cause I want to learn to fight, if only so I can defend those who I love. The first and last time I punched someone was when Jack Kelly broke up with Sarah with out even telling her why. Sarah and I might be on totally different wave lengths, but she's still my sister and it hurt me when I saw her crying and he not even trying to look sorry. I guess he never told anyone 'cause I didn't get jumped because of it, though I told Spot who at once offered to teach me to fight so that if something like that happened again I'd be prepared. Obviously I turned him down though, since I still am running from fights. Anyways after I stood up for Aoi, I told him that if he wanted to be popular he'd best ignore us and go hang out with other kids. He told me that he didn't care if he wasn't popular, apparently he had no friends at his old school, so two was ten times better. Spot ambled over at this point and grinned this scary grin that basically makes you want to run and hide in a bomb shelter, but Aoi held his ground and introduced himself. The two of them hit it off right away after that, and Aoi even shared his lunch with us which was traditional food from Japan, which made my day. Spot reckons that Aoi is gay, but I'm not even going to try thinking about that and will wait 'till he tells us one way or another. I just hope he doesn't end up falling for either of us or Racetrack or Jack Kelly. Speaking of Jack Kelly the idiot came over to me after history where Mr. Denton paired us up and had the _gall_ to say that he was excited about working with me. I should have slugged him but then Aoi and Spot came up and I didn't have a chance. Oh well, like that'll soften me up, I bet he'll give me all the work so's he can just go partying with who ever when ever, so if he thinks that trying to be nice will get him onto my good side so I can work my fingers to the bones he's got to be kidding me. If he tries that I'll kick him to Pluto. I made a mistake about telling Spot that and he says I like him. I DON'T LIKE JACK KELLY! Even if Spot does point out I only send people I like to Pluto, those I hate go to the moon. I try to send Spot to Pluto at least once a week, maybe more if he's in need of cheering up. I know it doesn't make sense but I really like Pluto and I think Pluto deserves to be a planet, the moon on the other hand... *shrugs* I'm rambling again but somehow I don't mind, It's like I can be free with my thoughts and words, where as at school I always have to be on my toes. The rest of the day except for Aoi joining Spot and I, and the whole debacle with Jack Kelly (and yes I do believe that him talking to me to say that he was excited about working with me, is disastrous enough to warrant the use of the word debacle.), went fine or at least as well as it can go. I guess I should mention that I want to be either a Journalist or a writer when I grow up, 'cause even though History is my favorite subject it can only get me one or two jobs, and English is my second favorite subject.

I am not in love with Jack Kelly

David


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Not mine, never will be mind, contains slash, fluff and might be slightly OOC. I don't really have a lot of David's character so I put some of my character onto him, I'd like to thank Methegirl for reviewing my two Newsie's stories, it makes me want to write more. Also in this story David refers to Jack as Jack Kelly so... :P Anywho here's the next chapter, I'll probably get another chapter in after this 'cause I got a four on my AP World history test so I figured I'd celebrate. Once again if some one could write Jack's part of the story I would be deeply grateful.

September 3 2009,

Honestly, I don't know why I'm writing for a third day straight, but I guess I just need someplace to rant that _won't_ tell me I have a crush on Jack Kelly. Ok so my goal is to not mention crush and Jack Kelly in the same sentance again, and I have to wonder how long that'll last. Anyway Aoi hung with us at lunch again, this time he brought 3 bentos which are basically lunch boxes with Japanese food, I worte that word down so's i could remember it. Spot and I happily ditched our tray of... food, if it can even be called that. The bento was better then lunch normally is, so I felt pretty good after lunch. Aoi says his mom wants to meet us so he invited us over for dinner on Friday, which is pretty exciting. Looking at my entry yesterday I am proud to say I pegged Spot correctly yesterday. Today he got into a fight with Racetrack 'cause Racetrack was teasing Aoi. Now everyone knows that if you mess with Aoi you mess with Spot. I have to go, I'm supposed to meet up with Jack Kelly at the library to work on our history project, key word being supposed to, 'cause I highly doubt Jack Kelly will show up.

* * *

Later,

Wow, I was totally not expecting that. Despite my misgivings and thoughts that he wouldn't show, Jack Kelly did show up and actually worked hard. I guess I should start at the beginning no?

I was sitting at a table with books on Hammurabi and Babylon 'cause we have to do a project on Babylon, not that I'm complaining. As already stated before Hammurabi's the greatest, when something blocked my light. I looked up to scold who ever was in my light but seeing that it was Jack Kelly my jaw dropped instead.

"What's the matter Mouth?" he asked grinning his stupid grin that makes the sun look dim, "Cat got your tounge?" He laughed as he slid into the seat next to me, clearly thinking he had the upper advantage.

"No," I snapped, "I'm just surprised you decided to grace me with your presance."

I probably could have handled it better but oh well, he seemed mildly suprised that I could talk back but laughed all the same.

"Where's Hammurabi?" he asked looking at the books i had spread around the table. "I thought we were doing a project on Babylon."

I fought the urge to soak him, telling myself that soaking people for being idiots is more Spot's thing then mine, so instead responded calmly.

"We are doing a project on Babylon, Hammurabi is like the greatest person or king ever, _and_ he was king of Babylon. He created the first set of written laws, a major improvement to the laws before. Although things still weren't exactly fair, they were better. You knew that if you stole something you'd get the same punishment every time no matter who the judge was." I took a deep breath feeling more like a professor giving a lecture then a student.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth'?" Jack Kelly nodded, so I pushed on.

"Although that certain phrase comes from the bible there are laws similar to it in the code of Hammurabi."

Jack Kelly was looking at me with something that I couldn't place, which made me nervous.

"You sound like you have a crush on this Hammurabi dude." he said after a few moments of silence. I opened my mouth to protest the fact that Hammurabi isn't just some dude, when my brain caught the first part of the sentence and I froze.

"I don't have a crush on Hammurabi." i said noting with a certain detachment that I sounded like I do when I'm arguing with Spot about a certain person.

"He's just my hero, that's all."

Jack Kelly raised an eyebrow but said nothing, we divided up the work and after a certain length of time I stood up to leave, the details of what transpired aren't that improtant, all's I'll write is Jack Kelly is actually willing to work hard. *gasp*

"Let me walk you home." he said standing up with me.

"I can get home fine." I protested and for the record i have it when Jack Kelly does a 180 on me, I like to know where I stand with people.

"It's getting dark, and the streets aren't safe at night." he returned. I had to admit he was right, and add to it the fact I can't fight to save my life I'd probably be safer with Jack Kelly, so I reluctantly agreed.

"What about you?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't exactly care.

"I'll be fine, 'asides I can handle my self in a fight better then you can." he replied and I made a face.

"Geez thanks for that boost of confidence." I mumbled.

So he walked me home and then left. I am not looking forward to tommorow 'cause I'll have to tell Spot what happened and because he'll tease me all day about it Aoi'll find out I'm gay.

Joy.

On the good side, mom said I could go to Aoi's if he'll still let me when he finds out the truth, and I hope that he can keep his mouth shut. Though the way he's currently idolizing Spot I'm willing to bet Aoi can keep his mouth shut, though I'm not putting any money on it.

David


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Not mine, never will be mine contains slash, fluff and might be slightly OOC. If people have mini plots they'd like me to write about just message me. Cheers.

September 4th 2009,

I knew it, I've been hanging around Spot to long, 'cause I knew that the first thing out of his mouth would be something like what he said.

"So what happened with Jack-be-nimble Jack-be-quick? Don't try to lie to me David." That made me flinch because if Spot uses my whole first name he means business, and you'd best not lie to him. Before I could answer though, Aoi piped up.

"Who's Jack-be-nimble Jack-be-quick?" From here on out I'll use abbreviation 'cause it'll be easier on me, any way back to my day. I sighed and said,

"It's Spot's nickname for Jack Kelly. Any way, I wouldn't have lied to you, 'cause you'd just weasel it out from Jack Kelly himself." I paused to gather my thoughts before continuing.

"He actually worked and although he didn't know anything about Hammurabi, he worked hard and then he ended up walking me home."

We had started to walk to our homeroom which we share when Spot stopped and turned to stare at me, eyes wide with amazement.

"What?" I snapped irritably, I hadn't gotten much sleep last night because I had been to busy trying to figure out where I stood with Jack Kelly that I didn't get more then two hours of sleep, so I was a tad cranky.

"J-B-N J-B-Q actually walked you home?" the surprise was evident in his voice, causing me to scowl.

"Yes he did, and no we didn't do anything Spot before you ask." I said coolly, ignoring the look Aoi was giving me. Spot turned to Aoi and smiled before saying

"Save your questions for later when we're alone. We'll talk in private, so we won't attract anymore unwanted attention." Aoi nodded and I couldn't help myself, I ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" he protested trying to lay it back flat. "I'm not a kid, I'm the same age as you."

"You look like one." a new voice sneered and we turned to see the Delancy Brothers. I saw Aoi's muscles tense and both Spot and I laid a hand on his shoulders to keep him from springing at them.

"And your physiognomy is one of an ancestor who won't go the way of all flesh." I retorted, glaring at them, mind racing to find more big words, Spot and I have this habit of trying to find as many big words as we can, though I am more likely to use them then he is. Looking slightly down at Aoi, who is about the same hight as Spot, I could see him looking confused. ((And you look like a old person who won't die.))

_Great _I thought, _Looks like he'll need to hit the Thesaurus. _On Aoi's other side Spot was snickering, obviously getting the insult, before he gently steered Aoi away from the brothers.

"What did you say?" Oscar bellowed, and I turned around with a grin and replied.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to divine the confabulation yourselves." Bracing my self to start running I added. ((Perhaps it would be best for you to find out what I said yourselves.))

"However you are to stupid to know what i just recited." Before racing off calling back to Spot and Aoi, "Catch you in a bit."

A few minutes later I hear the angry roar that told me that the Delancy brothers just realized I insulted them..._again_. I have to admit, it's not as fun baiting the Delancy brothers 'cause they never understand what I'm saying, it's much better either baiting Racetrack or Jack Kelly or Spot, 'cause at least they have an idea of what I'm saying. Slipping into my homeroom class I was relieved to see the teacher already there, the thing about the Delancy brothers is they won't pick a fight in front of the staff so I'm usually safe in class. The door opened again and Aoi and Spot tumbled in, Aoi's eyes were a light with excitement and Spot was grinning his every one run to the bomb shelter grin.

"That was brilliant David!" Aoi exclaimed cheerfully, "What were you saying back there?" I told him before adding, "Spot and I like to use big words, so you might want to pick some up yourself."

I spent the rest of the day avoiding the Delancy brothers, so by the time History rolled around I was so exhausted that as soon as I sat down I put my head in my arms and fell asleep. I woke up to someone poking me and I turned to glare sleepily at the perpetrator. It was Jack Kelly but before I could demand to let him know why he was bugging me, Mr. Denton called my name.

"David would you like to read the opening of Hammurabi's Code?"

I nodded and stood up, locking my hands behind me and ignored everyone else in the room. Closing my eyes I pictured my self in my bedroom staring up at the cealing where the beginning of the Code was.

"When Anu the Sublime, King of the Anunaki, and Bel, the lord of Heaven and earth, 3- the over-ruling son of Ea, God of righteousness, dominion over earthly man, and made him great among the Igigi, they called Babylon by his illustrious name, made it great on earth, and founded an everlasting kingdom in it, ...who let the name of Ishtar of Nineveh remain in E-mish-mish; the Sublime, who humbles himself before the great gods; successor of Sumula-il; the mighty son of Sin-muballit; the royal scion of Eternity; the mighty monarch, the sun of Babylon, whose rays shed light over the land of Sumer and Akkad; the king, obeyed by the four quarters of the world; Beloved of Ninni, am I.

When Marduk sent me to rule over men, to give the protection of right to the land, I did right and righteousness in . . . , and brought about the well-being of the oppressed." I said quietly, before adding. "If you don't mind sir, but Jack Kelly and I are going to talk more about Hammurabi's code." Mr. Denton nodded then asked.

"How did you memorize the beginning?"

"Simple, ever since I learned about Hammurabi I've been obsessed with learning to recite the whole thing." I said, shrugging, not wanting to elaborate anymore and sat down ignoring the stares and whispers. Someone jabbed me in the side and a note appeared on top of my book.

_David,_

_Why in the heck are you so sleepy? You don't usually sleep in class._

_Jack_

I glared at the note before scrawling a quick reply.

_Jack,_

_What's it to you? For your information I couldn't sleep last night, for reasons I will not disclose. _

_David. _

I heard a muted 'Well sor-ry' and felt bad so I wrote another note.

_Jack_

_Sorry I was so snappish, I'm tiered and I hate not knowing where I stand with people_

_David._

There wasn't a reply and I didn't wait for one, as soon as the bell rang I was out of class and down to where I promised I'd meet Aoi and Spot. They were waiting for me, Aoi jumping around like a rabbit and Spot scowling into the distance, but somehow it mad me relax and I was glad they were there.

"Hey you guys," I said in greeting, placing a hand lightly on Aoi's shoulder to keep him from jumping around. "What's up?"

Spot sighed, and said. "Nothing much, this idiot had to much Kool-aide in science so he's having a spaz attack. Honestly why are we keeping him around?" I smiled but before I could reply Aoi piped up.

"It's cause I'm cute. Hey why haven't you asked Jack out?" Spot and I both froze and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked and Aoi pouted, seriously this guy could give Les, my younger brother, a run for his money in the cute department.

"You know what I mean, Jack Kelly aka J-B-N J-B-Q, etc.. I'm not stupid you know, and I am gay." Aoi said rolling his eyes.

"I DON'T HAVE AN INFATUATION WITH JACK KELLY!" I yelled, exhaustion taking over most of the sane part of my brain. Spot rolled his eyes, and said in a quieter voice.

"Me think's the lad doth protest to much."

"What ever," I said, shrugging noting out of the corner of my eye a human shape, but shaking it off as my imagination. "Honestly even if I did, key word if, he doesn't like me 'cause I'm not popular and he hasn't been that nice to me either." Aoi and Spot both gave me looks that told me quite clearly that they didn't believe me. I don't care if they don't believe me but I am not looking for my heart to get broken, so I am not going to moon after Jack Kelly.

David.

End Note: Begining of Hamurabi's code: http:/www(dot)wsu(dot)edu/~

Thesaurse:thesaurus(dot)com


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Not mine, never will be mine, set in Modern Times. Introducing: Blink and Mush, Yay! I wanted to get them into the story somehow and voila! Also Nori and Ryan are twins that I role play with, so they are mine, except in this story they are college students, also I'm not sure if twins can actually speak mind to mind but 'cause I'm the author and I want to keep Nori and Ryan as close to their characters, they can.

Sept. 5 2009,

Well for some reason, Spot and I have more people hanging out with us now. I don't know how I'm going to handle it because seriously, I went from having one friend to two and now to four. Mom's happy for me, and I _think_ Sarah, my sister, is also, 'cause she didn't tease me that much to day after I got home from the Kimichees. Let me begin from the beginning. (Which is a very good place to start) Apparently my class wasn't the only class to have partners on a history project, 'cause Spot slid next to me at lunch complaining about stupid Denton and pairing him up with Mike Meyers, whom everyone calls Mush for his devotion to his boyfriend. Mush's boyfriend is nicknamed Kid Blink, or Blink and I only know his nick name because I haven't had any classes with him. Anyways, so Spot was complaining, and then Aoi, Mush and Blink show up, Aoi has bento's again for Spot and I but he won't give Spot his until he stops complaining.

"You don't mind them sitting with us do you David?" Aoi asked, as he finally gave Spot his bento.

"I don't care," I said shrugging, "Anyways the more people who eat with us the less of a chance Spot'll have to kill you for with holding his bento."  
Aoi laughed at that and I had to look in his bento.

"Whatcha looking at my lunch for?" Aoi asked, grabbing his chopsticks and mumbling something under his breath.

"Just making sure you didn't get any sugar." I said grinning cheekily at him.

"You're mean." Aoi pouted, and I had to laugh at him, when Blink interrupted our conversation.

"Why were you looking for sugar?" he asked, his one eye full with curiosity, I couldn't see the other 'cause it was covered with a patch.

"'Cause if Aoi has sugar he goes crazy on us." I said sitting down and opening my bento, making a mental note to bake brownies to take over to the Kimichee house hold.

"So that's why Aoi was mooing like a cow yesterday." Blink commented, sitting down and looking at his own lunch mournfully. I stared at Aoi who laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Aoi? Dang, we really need you to keep you away from sugar." Spot said, apparently coming out of his funk. I had to wonder why, until I saw Jack Kelly and Racetrack sit down at a table near us.

"So what are you guys doing?" I asked Spot, hoping to divert his attention so he wouldn't get in trouble for staring at Spot. Our school tends to lean on the homophobic side, which makes it difficult to have a boyfriend unless you have the protection of Jack Kelly and Racetrack, which obviously Blink and Mush do.

"We are doing Sumeria, which is way cooler then Babylon." Spot said, apparently not quite over his funk, as he decided to bug me about my obsession with Babylon.

"We're doing the Shang Dynasty." Blink said before I could get a word in edge wise.

"That's cool," I admitted, "Jack Kelly and I have Bablyon and I get to talk about Hammurabi."

Spot leaned over and said in a stage whisper; "David's obssesed with Babylon and Hammurabi, he has the whole Code of Hammurabi or whatever as his wallpaper in his room." I glared at him, and fought back the urge to throw food at him.

"So what? It's better then being obssesed with someone who _used_ to be your friend." I could have sworn that for a moment Spot would kill me, I could see it in his eyes but then if faded and he retorted,

"At least he's alive."

"Do they do that often?" Mush asked and Aoi nodded.

"They are like an old married couple I swear." he said laughing as we turned from our glaring match to focus it on Aoi instead.

"We are not!" we yelled, and a slight blush crept over my face as heads from Jack Kelly's table.

"What ever," I groaned, sitting down. "I'm hungry, lets eat."

* * *

After school, Spot, Aoi and I went over to my house. Mom was really excited to meet Aoi, she's heard a lot about him from me, and she's happy I've made more friends. She helped me make some brownies after Aoi assured her that his family liked brownies. We left for his house after a while, and mom told me to call if I wasn't to come home, she trusts me more then she trusts Sarah which I think is sad. Aoi lives in a slightly bigger appartment then we do and as we arrived it was filled with the scent of food, which made my stomach grumble.

"Aoi! We are back!" a voice sang as Aoi opened the door, and as soon as we were inside something slender through him/herself at Aoi.

"Nori!" Aoi managed to say before falling down from the front.

"Fine." the girl said, pouting getting off Aoi, although I didn't hear anyone say anything, Aoi asked the girl something in a different language, and she replied in the same language.

"Spot, David, this is my older sister Nori, her brother Ryan is in the kitchen helping mom." Aoi said, the girl grinned smiling.

"Nice to meet you two, Aoi's told Daiki and I alot about you two." She was slightly taller then Aoi, with long black hair and silver eyes that danced with amusement.

"Daiki?" I asked confused.

"That would be my Japanese name," a male voice said, and a man about the same hight as Nori entered, he looked almost the complete opposite of his twin, black eyes and silver hair.

"Ryan, this is David and Spot." Aoi said, and added. "His hair's dyed and he wears contacts, otherwise he looks exactly like Nori with shorter hair."

I smiled politely at them, but before I could talk, Spot spoke up from where he was looking at pictures.

"Who's this guy?" We all made our way over to where he was and I saw the picture he was pointing at. It was of Aoi and another boy, Aoi had his arms wrapped around him and wore this smile that could be described as content but there was more to the expression, and content didn't do it justice.

"That's Sage, he's my boyfriend." Aoi admitted, blushing furiously, while Nori and Ryan giggled behind us. "He went to my old school and will be transferring sometime soon, I hope."

"Dinner's ready!" a voice called in slightly accented English, "Can I meet your guests Aoi?"

It's getting late so I'm going to stop writing, but let me say that the Kimichee twins are weird, they can communicate with out talking, I can see where Aoi got his personality from (his mom) and I enjoyed dinner.

David.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Not mine, never will be mine. etc. Mentions a beating but nothing graphic, I do not advocate beating people up because they are different, or they insult me. I'd just challenge them to a dance off. :) Also, I would not like anyone to do what David does, if you might have a concussion, have a doctor look at it right away. Sage and his name is mine, but the song Scarborough Fair is owned by Simon and Garfunkle, or who ever owns it, which means not mine.

September 8th 2009,

Right now I'm in a lot of pain, in bed with my face looking like someone used it as a punching bag, which someone did. Two someones in fact. I don't know what would have happened if someone hadn't come... but I'm getting a head of myself . The school day went ok, Jack Kelly and I worked on our history project which is due in a week, and while we were doing that, Jack Kelly was bothering me about what my last note meant, a little late if you ask me, I wrote it last Thursday. I've said this once I'll say it again. Jack Kelly is an idiot. Anyway, everything was pretty much ok until I went out side after school to wait for Aoi and Spot, we figured we'd hang out at my place for a while and do homework, 'cause Aoi is really good at math and I suck at it. Mush and Blink had a date and personally I was relieved 'cause Spot was kinda angry and I had a feeling that if Blink and Mush came we'd have a murder on our hands. I think Spot's bad mood lately is because Racetrack has another girl...anyway. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear anyone coming up behind me, and the next thing I knew I was in my room.

* * *

_This is Aoi writing, David couldn't write anymore because he was in pain, so I volunteered to write for him if he just talked, I am writing this word for word. _

Sorry, Spot and Aoi just came in to check on me. Apparently Spot was itching to go beat up the Delancy Brothers, because some one left a note saying it was them who beat me up, so Aoi took him for a run which kinda calmed him down, I think he's still itching to soak the Delancy's though.

_Aoi again, Spot says for me to tell the reader that what David says is true, but if David doesn't want him to he'll respect that. _

They don't know who found me, only that they had gotten a page over the intercom asking for 'em to go to the nurses office. In retrospect, I should have gone to the hospital, but mom's an ex-nurse and I don't have any broken bones, though from what the nurse told Spot and Aoi, if someone hadn't found me I would have gotten some bones broken, so mom said she could watch me just as fine. Mom wants me to stay at home tomorrow, but i want to go to school, partly 'cause I want to discover who helped me and thank them and partly to keep Spot out of jail. I can't stop fight once they've started but I am good at preventing 'em afore they've started. Aoi wants me to stay home also but he knows I won't. He's pretty good on the uptake which is imperative if you want to hang out with Spot and be safe.

Blink and Mush just came over and they brought me a chocolate bar with raspberry filling, which is my favorite by the way. Aoi apparently texted them and so they came over to check on me. I feel loved right now, surrounded by people who care for me in their own special way. Right now except for Aoi who is writing this for me, everyone is down the hall helping Mom make brownies, apart from helping me with this entry, Aoi is making sure I don't fall asleep, by telling me about his boyfriend, who's full name is Sage Parsley Thyme, and who hates Scarborough Fair by Simon and Garfunkle. I really can't wait to meet this Sage person because I want to know who can make Aoi this happy. The house hasn't had this many teenage male voices in forever so I think mom's proud of me, for finally having more friends then just Spot.

* * *

Sorry for the interruption, I just got this bouquet of flowers from an anonymous sender. Aoi was telling me about a time when Nori and Ryan pulled a trick on him, when four pairs of feet came thundering down the hallway. They are all babbling about this bouquet I've gotten and hold it out to me. It's an interesting combination of flowers, according to Mush, who's mom works in a Florist Shop, each has a meaning. I'll write the flower name and the meanings 'cause some don't make sense. (Mush only knew the name, except fever few, the rest we looked up.)

Fever few- protection

Gardenia-secret love

Purple Hyacinth-I'm sorry

Yarrow-Health and healing.

There was no card, but the setiment is there. I'm guessing that who ever sent it loves me, wants me to get better and wants to protect me. I'm not so sure about the I'm sorry. Spot thinks it's stupid, but I'll forgive him because of what's happening to him, and the fact I won't let him beat up the Delancys. All's I know is that according to Mush and Blink, Aoi, Spot and I will get fever few in our locker, they wouldn't answer our questions though. Aoi's getting tiered, and everyone is getting sleeping bags out, so I'll let him stop.

David.

_Aoi once more, I just wanted to add that when David got really flushed when he got the bouquet. I think he's secretly really happy, but won't ruin Spot's funk, I am really happy that David, Spot, Blink and Mush are my friends. I wish that David would realize that he does like Jack and I wish that Race would realize that the only reason he's with girls is because he thinks he can't get Spot. I think I know who sent the bouquet, and if I am right well it will have been obvious to me, at least.  
_

_Oyasumi (Good night)_

_Aoi  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I don't know why I keep writing this 'cause everyone should know by now that I do not own anything except for Aoi, his family and Sage. Racetrack makes an apperance, and Spot swears, also there are hints of slash so if you haven't gotten it by now and hate slash turn around. Don't say I didn't warn you. Also I got the flower in locker idea from _Boys over Flowers_ except in _Boys over Flowers_ its a red slip and has bad connotations.

September 9th 2009,

Today was interesting to say the least. I'm not used to my days being this interesting and I'm not sure if I like the new developments. I'll get back to you when I know for sure. I musta been hit harder then I thought yesterday, 'cause I'm writing as if the journal is a sentient being. In case anyone cares, I'm listening to Cat Stevens and I'm not really in pain. I will be in pain tomorrow because my body has this delayed reaction thing where I feel the after effects of pain or sleep deprivation two days later. I looked like a rainbow this morning, all the bruises I acquired having decided to make their presence known visually. When we got to school, we because Blink, Mush, Spot and Aoi stayed the night, everyone was staring at me like I had grown antlers or something.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked Spot in an undertone as he was my only friend around as the others had gone to get their books from their lockers which were farther away from Spot's and mine.

"It's cause you go beat up." Aoi said cheerfully seeming to appear out of nowhere, books in hand. Spot scowled, he's not a morning person so Aoi's cheerfulness and speed really grates on him.

"You know something." he accused Aoi but before Aoi could respond I interrupted.

"So? I've gotten beat up before and no ones stared." I said opening my locker and staring at the dried flowers that were hanging in my locker. They had white petals and yellow centers, that reminded me of the Feverfew in the bouquet I got yesterday.

"Feverfew," I whispered reaching up to touch it softly.

"I knew it!" Aoi exclaimed grinning more broadly, if it was possible noticing the flowers, before continuing in a more serious manner tone. "Yah, but have you been attacked from behind? That is cowardly and people generally hate cowards. 'Asides you showed up at school after said beating people'll start respecting you more."

"What's feverfew doing in my locker then?" I asked glaring at said plant, trying to ignore Aoi's words, as they made me nervous, I didn't exactly like being at the center of attention.

"It's a certain person's way of saying don't mess with you." Blink said causing Aoi and me to spin around, Spot was resting his head on his locker for all intents and purposes asleep.

"Blink-kun! Mush-chan! I missed you two so much!" Aoi squeeled glomping both boys, and I tried to remember if he had sugar that morning. He didn't...oh wait, now I remember he did, he had coffee with three tablespoons of sugar, no wonder he was so hyper, why didn't we stop him? Anyway back to the story.

"We just saw each other Aoi!" Blink commented dryly and Mush just laughed.

"So? It felt like eons." Aoi pouted. Spot groaned and began to open his locker door, apparently Aoi had woken him up, we were silent for a moment before Spot swore.

"What the fuck is a stupid flower doing in my locker?"

"It's telling people if they mess with you , they mess with us." Racetrack said smoothly from behind them, apparently he and Jack had come up behind us while Aoi was having his spazz attack.

"Why did you put it there?" Spot demanded, and I took a step closer to him to try to keep him from loosing his temper.

"Because it wouldn't be fair to just give feverfew to David and Aoi, although I am positive you can handle yourself in a fight it is obvious that David can not." I scowled but didn't say anything, he was right.

"You ok David?" Jack Kelly asked worriedly, concern in his voice and eyes. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

I shook my head, "I had to come to school to day," I said, "We have our presentation this Friday and I need to be here to keep Spot from murdering someone and thank who ever rescued me. Asides the pain won't really set in until tomorrow."

Jack Kelly looked at me, a curious expression on his face, but before he could reply Aoi hopped over to him and glomped him.

"Aoi, I'm sure Jack doesn't want you to be depriving him of air." I said dryly while Blink and Mush laughed. Aoi pouted again but released his strangle hold, "He's so warm though," he said crossing his arms.

"Yes but don't you have a boyfriend? What does he think of you glomping people like that?" I asked and Aoi laughed.

"He doesn't care unless I kill someone." Aoi said cheerfully, and before I could respond someone hurled them self at Aoi.

"Aoi, Aoi, Aoi," the person said repeatedly, burring his face in Aoi's shoulder. He had light brown hair that seemed to glow in the light, from what I could see of his body he was tall and lithe, like a willow.

"Sage?" There was hope in Aoi's voice, a painful type of hope like that of someone who wanted to believe something but at the same time tried to keep himself from breaking. "Is that you Sage?" Now he sounded bewildered, like he didn't know what was going on. I just watched the two of them a smile on my face, I knew it was Sage, I'm not deaf nor am I blind, the way the Sage held Aoi, the way Aoi held him, Sage's tone, Aoi's tone all held love, longing and hope.

"Who's hugging Aoi?" Jack Kelly asked, breath ghosting my ear, and I did my best not to jump.

"I think, and I'm 99.9% sure I'm correct, its Sage, he's a new kid and Aoi's boyfriend." I replied, and I felt his breath on me as he laughed.

"Only 99.9%?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Sage could have a twin that Aoi hasn't told me about." I replied, but I was soon proven correct as the two of them began to kiss. i coughed to get their attention, and they pulled away sheepishly although Aoi had tears in his eyes.

"Class is going to start soon guys, and I don't think it's very sanitary to make out on the floor." Jack Kelly snorted behind me, but before I could say anything Spot spoke up.

"You Sage?" he asked bluntly, apparently his arguement with Racetrack done.

"Yes," the new boy said slowly, apparently wary of Spot.

"Cool, Aoi's talked a lot about you, I'm glad to finally meet you. I will have you know that if you mess with Aoi you mess with me." I stepped forward and offered Sage my hand, which he accepted.

"I agree, but I'm more polite then Spot is, my name is David and I'm finally glad to meet you."

Sage accepted my hand and after I pulled him up, he helped David up before turning to us and saying.

"I would never hurt Aoi." he sounded serious but before any of us could respond the bell rang and that meant that we had to get to class. As I watched Jack Kelly leave I couldn't help staring at his backside... Oh crap I just realized Aoi was right, I _do _like Jack Kelly. Crap, I have to go think this through then call Spot, crap crap crap.

David


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Not mine, never will be mine, contains slash etc. mentions Aoi and Sage (I own them both btw) having had sex but nothing graphic, I was going to have a part of my plot happen now. (Yes I do have a plot, it involves David, Jack and a closet, well maybe just the first two although now that I think about it...)

September 10 2009

I have to write, despite the pain it's causing me. I think the nerves in my left shoulder go pinched somehow 'cause my left hand is numb, I can only thank the lucky stars that I am right handed 'cause it would have been harder to write. I called Spot yesterday and told him about my startling discovery and you know what he said? He said, and I quote;

"It's about damn time you found out. Now ask him out so the rest of us can stop watching you guys moon over each other." I really wish I could crawl through the phone to strangle him. I settled for hitting him on the arm with my books this morning. Speaking of this morning, Jack Kelly came up to us after I had hit Spot (and yes my heart did begin to pound and it sounded so loud I thought everyone else could hear it), and waited 'till I was finished hitting Spot before he spoke.

"Hey Davey, I know this is kinda short notice but can I come over? I need your help with my part of our project."

I stared at him trying to see if he was joking, but couldn't see anything but honesty.

"It should be alright..." I trailed off racking my brain for any reason he couldn't come, but found none.

"Morning all!" Aoi called, interrupting my thoughts, coming down the hall, limping slightly a big grin on his face arms entwined with Sage's so much so that it was hard to tell when Aoi's arms stopped and Sage's began.

"'Morning Aoi!" We chorused, and Aoi was so cheerful that not even grumpy Spot could keep a smile off his face. "Morning Sage!"

Sage returned our greeting a wide smile across his face and his eyes held both happiness and wonder, like he couldn't believe that Aoi was in his arms again. Spot grabbed my arm, and a bruise, and dragged me slightly away from the group.

"Why are you hesitating?" He hissed, hands tightening around my arm making me hiss in pain.

"Can you let me go first?" i asked trying to keep the pain from my voice.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, releasing his grip.

"It's fine, I'm hesitating 'cause..." I trailed off casting a quick glance around to make sure no one was listening.

"'Cause I'm afraid I'm going to jump him. Plus he's going to see my room."

Spot raised an eyebrow and I've hung out with him long enough to know he was saying 'So what?" I groaned and said slowly.

"That's bad because i have the Code of Hammurabi as my wallpaper."

Spot laughed before replying, "So? If he doesn't know you are obsessed with Hammurabi and his code yet, then he's incredibly stupid." He paused then added, "Or slow."

I rolled my eyes, but hurt to much to hit him again, though he totally desreved it.

"As for wanting to jump him, well that's something you'll have to deal with and you can do it. I deal with wanting to jump a certain person every day."

I could sense the pain in his voice and remembered that he had had a crush on Racetrack for far longer then I'd had a crush on Jack Kelly.

"Why don't you just jump him?" I asked, "I'm sure he'd let you."

Spot snorted clearly amused by my suggestion, and I gave him a one armed hug like I always gave him when he needed to be hugged. He rested his face in my shirt and I let him stay there, knowing he needed a moment to collect himself, he wasn't used to showing emotions other then anger or the slightest bit of amusement, so after I comforted him, he always needed a few moments. Just as Spot was raising his head, a voice that I clearly recognized as Jack Kelly's interrupted us.

"Are you two done flirting?"

I glared at him wondering what gave off the impression that we were flirting.

"We are not flirting!" I growled vehemently, adding, "Why are you here anyways?"

Jack rolled his eyes, before saying, "Right, and I'm the queen of England, I was wondering if I could get a reply from you Davey."

"Well, Your Majesty, you'll have to wait 'till History because the bell will ring any moment now." Sage drawled, and I realized that Sage, Aoi and Racetrack had migrated over to where we were. Racetrack looked as if he had swallowed something wrong and Aoi looked like he was going to burst from happiness, which I was glad for, he'd had this lost look in his eye that I was happy was gone.

"-'m not stupid, they are just really close friends." Sage had been explaining something and his voice dragged me out of my thoughts.

"So Davey? Can I come over?" I looked at Jack Kelly biting my lower lip, peeling off some of the dry skin. He looked so much like Les, my brother, did when he was hoping for something that it nearly broke my heart to even consider saying no. Luckily something else caught my attention, _Davey_ what in the heck was that about?

"Sure, what's with the name?" I asked, Jack's face instantly lit up and I was once reminded of Les, but before he could answer the bell rang signalling it was time to get to class. I'm going to stop for the night, because my injuries are still healing, I'll write again tomorrow, oh and mental note; kill Aoi tomorrow he wrote that blasted note in pen PEN! It'll never come out now! Dang it.

David


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Not mine, never will be mine, Sage and Aoi are mine, and I do not advocate the beating up of someone just because said someone gave someone else a Mt. Dew, you'll get it in the story. Poor Dutchy, *shakes head* who else was I gonna use? This is my last update for three weeks, if you want to write Jack's Journal either email or pm me and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Until we meet again. Cheers.

September 10th continued, (Written on the morning of the 11th)

I guess I have a new nickname now. Well at least something Jack Kelly calls me, he calls me Davey and if I try to get him to stop, his eyes get big and watery and I swear he's taking lessons form Les, 'cause I can't bear to say no. Aoi and Sage both think that it's hilarious, when they aren't making out like the world's going to end. Anyway, classes yesterday were ok except for the the fact that Spot kept on griping about how his chances of going out with Ractrack are now nil and it's all my fault.

"Why is it my fault again?" I asked dryly as we made our way to the cafeteria, hoping that Aoi brought bentos for us again.

"You were hesitating about saying yes to Jack, I had to help you." Spot grumbled,

"You didn't need to help me." I pointed out mildly pushing through the cafeteria doors and scanning the room looking for Aoi and Sage.

"No, I did you would have taken 'till this afternoon to decide. I know." Spot retorted finding Aoi who was waving wildly jumping up and down. We made our way over to see Blink and Mush staring at Aoi like he'd grown a second head while Sage looked amused, obviously he'd seen Aoi on a sugar high before.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down, "What did Aoi eat?"

Spot glared at me unhappy that our conversation had been cut short, but sat down also.

"We don't know," Blink said, "He was like this when we got here."

Aoi pushed two bentos to us before jumping up and down again and calling.

"Racetrack! Jack! Over here bakas!" He yelled some more in a foreign language and Sage groaned burying his face in his hands.

"What's the matter Sage?" I asked him wrapping my arms around Spot to keep him from attempting to kill Aoi.

"He musta had a Mt. Dew, the last time he had one he got so hyper he spoke only in Japanese. Wait until I get my hands on who ever gave him one."

Spot growled and struggled to free himself but I asked trying to keep calm.

"Some people spill secrets when they get to hyper, will Aoi?"

Sage smiled thinly and said, "He won't tell any secrtes but if he is asked a question he will answer it truthfully. Hey Aoi how many laps around the school can you do during the lunch period?"

Aoi jumped up and said, "I don't know, I'll go find out." and was out of the cafeteria in a heart beat.

"Hey Davey." jack Kelly said, startling me and sitting next to me close enough so I could feel his body heat radiating off him.

"Hey Jack," I said hoping that my voice didn't betray my emotions.

"What's up with Aoi?" Jack Kelly asked, curious

:Sage thinks someone gave Aoi a Mt. Dew." I said then noting Jack Kelly's puzzled expression explained.

"If Aoi eats sugar he gets extremely hyper. So if he drank a Mt. Dew then he would be ten times as hyper."

"If he says anything, he's dead." Spot growled, under his breath trying to get out of my arms again. Jack Kelly exchanged a look with Racetrack and Racetrack said slowly.

"I think I know who gave Aoi the Mt. Dew." Sage looked up from his hands and Spot quit fighting my grip.

"Who?" We demanded.

"Dutchy." Racetrack said pointing to a tall slender blond hair boy. With a growl Spot broke from my grasp and stalked over to where they boy was, Sag followed closely.

"Well, they won't be back for a while." Mush said smiling, laying his head on Blink's shoulder. I sighed, and watched Spot yelling at Dutchy who looked traumatized, I didn't blame him, I was scared of Spot for the first few weeks of freshmen year but then we had to work together on a project and became friends.

"Sooo," Racetrack said trying to sound casual, and doing a good job except for the fact he found his hand suddenly interesting. "How long have you and Spot been going out?" I choked on my food, staring at him like he was insane, while Blink and Mush snickered.

"We are _not_ going out." I said shuddering, "It would be like dating my brother, any way he likes someone else." Blink and Mush found it hilarious, and I glared at them daring them to say a word.

"But do you like him?" Racetrack asked, trying to sound like he didn't care at all.

"Like a brother, I like some one else any way." I said, trying to get it through Racetrack's head that I didn't like Spot.

_Spot better appreciate this, I'm totally putting my self on the line._ I thought as Blnk and Mush stared at me for a moment then their eyes darted over to Jack Kelly and gained understanding.

"So if I were to ask him out, it would be ok with you?" Racetrack continued, and I looked over to where Spot and Sage were yelling at poor Dutchy.

"Yes, but if you hurt him in any way shape or form I will hurt you." I said, turning back to the table, figuring at least one of us should have their fairy tale ending. Jack came over to our house after school and didn't make fun of my wall paper, though he did bug me about who I had a crush on, saying that he could hook us up. *snorts* Wonder what he would say if he knew the truth, *shrugs* I'm not going to tell him though. Oh, I think Racetrack's gonna ask Spot out today, I can't wait untill he does then maybe Spot'll quit wining.

Class is starting got to go

David


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Not mine, never will be mine. I AM BACK! I had a lovely vacation, the day I left it started to rain, apparently it didn't stop raining so I'm glad I left. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I think there will be one more chapter, of course I can add more later. Thanks for being patient with me.

Sage and Sol

September 12th (Written on lined paper)

I'm dead, dead and doomed. Maybe I should start packing now and save myself the trouble, I know I'll move to Pluto no one can find me there so I can live there in peace with out someone making fun of me. That sounds like a good idea, or maybe Ireland, I think I can hide in Ireland it won't be that difficult. The reason I'm dead is because I lost my journal and it would be fine and all except for the fact it has my secrets in it like the one about me liking Jack. I musta left it in one of my classrooms and someone picked it up. I hope that if they read it they will write it off as the ramblings of some mad person. My teacher knows I've been writing daily but I really don't want to find out that the protection Jack Kelly and Racetrack laid over me doesn't work with public humiliation. Of course they'll probably drop the protection once they find out I like Jack Kelly anyways.

_Spot writing, Davey stop panicking. Your history project is this afternoon and you know you need to be calm in order to present. Everything'll work out, you'll see. _

Hah like he can talk it's not the same. Racetrack knows Spot likes him, 'cause yesterday Race asked Spot out. Oh, I didn't write about that yet did I? It was so romantic I thought. Spot was sulking by his locker waiting for me to finish looking for my journal when Jack and Racetrack came over.

"Hey Davey," Jack said and I blushed, I know I did, 'cause there was a hint of amusement in Spot's eyes.

"Hey," I said managing not to stutter which was no mean feat. Racetrack looked funny hands behind his back, a light blush on his cheeks.

"You ready for tomarrow's presentation?" he asked, sounding like he was trying to sound calm.

"Yep, I'm ready I had the easy part." I said nodding. Jack raised an eyebrow obviously suprised.

"You had the easy part?" he asked in disbelief and I nodded though Spot spoke up. Even in a foul mood he can't resist poking fun at my Hammurabi obsession.

"Jacky-boy, haven't you learned about Davey's obsession with Hammurabi? Of course it's easy for him."

I glared at him and smacked him in the arm. "Shut up," i hissed, before continuing a little sheepishly. "It's true though."

Jack smiled lightly and pushed Racetrack gently forward. All humor in Spot's eyes vanished and was replaced by a cold mask, I hate the mask it took me all of freshman year to break it but it still comes back, the bane of my exsistance.

"Hey, Spot." Racetrack said and to me it sounded like he was trying to sound casual.

"Hey." Spot returned cooly and I smacked him again on this time on his head and hissed.

"If you don't drop your mask I'll give Aoi a Mt. Dew then lock you up with him in a room." Spot's eyes widened because he knows I'm not joking.

"You are evil." he hissed in response but I saw his mask drop. Racetrack seemed to relax, took a deep breath and handed Spot a bouquet of flowers. Spot's mouth dropped and his eyes widened almost comically.

"Spot I really like you." Racetrack began and Spot shakily accepted the bouquet as Racetrack continued. "So will you go out with me?"

Spot stared at him, and I was happy to not that the emotions that flashed through his eyes were accepting ones happy ones.

"Is this a joke?" Spot asked, his tone wary as if he still didn't trust Racetrack enough to believe that he meant what he said. Racetrack shook his head empaticaly and Spot nodded.

"Yes." he breathed looking like Christmas had come early. I smiled and closed my locker figuring I could look for my journal tomorrow, mistake on my part, and slipped away to give the lovebirds some privacy. Jack followed me, I knew becuase of my hightened senses that had developed along with my crush but didn't let on.

"About time." I said once we were out side, Jack laughed at that a sound that seemed to start low but rise to fill every part of his body, a laugh that I wanted to recreate again.

"Yes it is." he agreed. I looked at him and asked.

"Was Racetrack insufferable like Spot was?"

"You have no idea." Jack said groaning. "He was totally flipping out when he thought you and Spot were together. I swear I wanted to soak him to get him to talk about something different."  
I winced in sympathy. "Sorry, I know how you feel except with me it was _Great thanks David it's all your fault now I won't have any chance with Race."_

_"_Oh what did you say to Spot? He looked like a stone statue and then he relaxed, it was really weird."

I laughed and told Jack, who looked at me like he was seeing a new side of me.

"Can you up hold that threat?" he asked sounding awed. I blushed again and nodded, it's what's stopped Spot from getting into fights although I have to constantly come up with new threats though I think I've got plenty of leverage after seeing what Aoi is like on Mt. Dew. I was about to walk home when Jack spoke up again.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?"

Let me tell you, I nearly died from happiness right then and there.

"S-sure." i stammered and Jack gave me this brilliant smile that could power a hundred homes if harnessed, I'm serious. As we were leaving I got a text message from Aoi.

Hey where's Spot? We were supposed to to go to the Arcade together.

I smiled and quickly texted him back: Don't think he'll join you. Racetrack asked him out.

A ways away i heard Aoi yell, "About time!"

Jack and I looked at each other then burst out laughing.  
"Oh man," I managed to gasp, "I'm totally having a where was Aoi before? Moment, he's brilliant."

Jack looked at me, his eyes full with an unreadable emotion.

"Do you like Aoi?" he asked and i stared at him.

"If you are implying liking him like Spot and Racetrack like eachother then NO! Anyway Aoi and Sage are like joined at the hip, and I wouldn't have the heart to break them up."

Jack smiled, reliefe evident in his eyes then asked.

"But you do have someone you like don't you?"

I froze contemplating what i should say, I wasn't about to go and tell him the truth, at least not until our presentation was done.

"Yes I do." I said finally "But it's not Spot or Aoi and before you ask who it is I won't tell you."

Jack pouted but didn't press the matter as we headed for the closest Sushi restaurant.

"How are your bruises?" he asked sounding genuinely curious that I told him.

"They are fine, as long as i don't touch them, I don't know they are there. However if who ever found me found me any later I would have been worse off."

As we sat down in a booth, Jack's expression changed to one of fear, anger and sorrow.

"I'm sorry Davey." he said softly as we perused the menu the remorse in his voice causing me to look at him startled.

"What do you mean?" I asked a feeling in my gut told me that I was about to find out my mysterious savior.

"I should have come sooner, when I heard the Delancy's were beating someone up. I should have just left not finished my pox ridden conversation."

I stared at him, then said quietly, "You got to me in time Jack, don't go beating yourself up because you weren't there earlier."

Jack looked at me, his eyes seeing something that I couldn't."

"You couldn't see your self." He whispered, "You were unconscious with those two apes whaling on you. I seriously though you were dead."

I reached my hand out and grabbed his, in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm not dead, just bruised, it'll take more then that to keep me down for long." I told him, a waitress came and we ordered. Jack still looked sad so I tried to comfort me as much as I could, though he kept repeating what he saw. Finally after we finished eating Jack stopped apologizing for not coming earlier, a remarkable feat that made me gape at him. I thought I'd have to threaten him to make him shut up but he stopped all on his own. Blink and Mush caught up to us after that, followed by Sage, Aoi, Spot and Racetrack. The latter couple looking well kissed and in heaven, which made me smile. Spot's had a rough life, he deserves Racetrack's love. They split up because of an argument you know, freshman year. Before the argument it wasn't uncommon for Spot to split his time between Racetrack and me. They used to be best friends now i hold that position and Racetrack gets the position of boyfriend. Spot never told me what happened and I've never pried but whatever happened they are reconciled now. Our outing felt like a quadruple date, everyone being lovey-dovey around Jack and me. I just had a thought I think I know who sent me the bouqet and if I'm right the bouquet will make more sense.

-Later-

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh that presentation went extremely well. Thank Hammurabi actually the whole day went well. I'm practically giddy with happiness. i managed to calm down before the presentation so I could think, thankfully. Afterwords Jack wrapped me up in this warm hug that felt like Heaven. I can still smell his scent if I focus, gah I sound like a girl with her first crush. I wish I could still be in his arms 'cause i felt safe like nothing could harm me. *Sighs* We went out after school again today, this time to Tim Hortons and then to the library where we worked on our school work. I'm writing this while Jack is helping Les with his homework, yes you read that right, Jack's over at our house charming the rest of the family. So I'll have to be quick, I think there's something he wants to talk to me about but I'm not sure exactly about what. So I'm just scribling some of my thoughts waiting for Jack, though I don't know how long I'll be waiting Les seems really taken with Jack. '

-Later-

Is it possible for someone to die of happiness? Or embarrassment? How about both? If it was possible I would be dead right now from embarrassment and happiness. Let me see *strokes chin in an attempt to look thought full but fails miserably.* So when Jack came back after helping Les with his homework I had been writing on a piece of paper and quickly hid it under a book on my desk. Jack had this funny look on his face as he closed the door to my room, I started to protest but figured that since my parents don't know the truth that I'm gay they won't suspect anything.

"What's up?" I asked nervously as Jack dug around in his backpack, before pulling something out with a triumphant "A ha!" and handing it to me. I paled, I know I did because I was looking at my journal that I had lost.

"Where did you get that?" I demanded, bracing my self for the inevitable beating I would get, because I know that Jack would have looked through it.

"I don't know, someone put it on my desk last period yesterday." Jack said, and something told me that he was telling the truth.

"Did you read it?" I asked fear tinging my voice.

"Yes I did," he said seriously, and my stomach clenched in fear and anticipation. "I found it very interesting, put me at ease about something I heard a few days ago."

I flinched trying to come up with something to say but as I opened my mouth to say something Jack put a finger on my lips and continued. "Don't speak, do you know how long I have watched you? I thought that you hated me and for a few entries I thought you did hate me. I was so happy to finally get to work with you, I wanted to do my best to prove to you that I didn't pawn off the work on someone else, I was so glad when you admitted that. Then when you got beaten up, I decided to send you a flowers. " He took a deep breath, and my eyes widened at the realization.

"So let me ask you something, David will you go out with me?"

I did the only thing I could in the situation with Jack's lips so tantalizing close to mine, i kissed him.

"Yes." I breathed when we parted, a smile curving my lips, I felt like I could float to Pluto I was so happy. So now I'm going out with Jack Kelly and i know what the flowers mean:

Fever few- protection- Jack will protect me from harm

Gardenia-secret love- He's secretly (or not so secretly now) in love with me

Purple Hyacinth-I'm sorry-He's sorry he didn't get to me earlier

Yarrow-Health and healing.-He wants me to get better soon.

I'm happy now, and I feel like I could take down giants just to be in Jack's arms again.

David.

End notes: Well that was the longest entry yet, the next entry will be from Sage's point of viewe, also I have two other stories comeing up. One is a oneshot and the other is a chapter story, this will be my first finished chaptered story. *dances giddily*


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Not mine, never will be mine. Last chapter! *Dances with excitement.* This is written in Aoi's POV and should clear up any thing that hasn't already been cleared up. I wish I had an Aoi in my life. *sighs*.

September 11th,

Hah I'm the greatest every one should bow to me 'cause of my super mad skills. I'm pretty hyper right now in case you didn't realized it, but I have every right to be, David and Jack are finally together, so are Spot and Racetrack though I didn't have any hand in getting them together. See the thing is I knew that Jack liked David and I also knew that Jack was listening when David exploded, saying that he didn't like Jack. Jack was pretty upset about that, and it's understandable if Sage ever said something like that to me I wouldn't leave my room for the rest of my life, but at least I know that Sage won't do that I mean he transferred schools to be with me. *Sighs in happiness* I still can't believe he's here, it is a dream come true. Anyway back on topic, so Jack was moping around and I couldn't help my self those two are like perfect for each other 'cause they balance the other out. I could go on and on, but I don't have much time, Sage is picking me up and taking me somewhere for our one year anniversary and I still have to get ready. *Giggles like mad* I can't wait, anyway I really should go back to focusing 'cause I really want to write this down for posterity's sake, or in case David ever wants to find out what happened to his journal before it got to Jack. That was my doing thank you very much, David had left it next to his chair and I saw it as I went to pick Sage up, because I can't get enough of him. It was so hard not being near him during the summer 'cause Sage went to Boston and Maine for the whole summer and then went to my old school for the first few days but you already know that don't you? Or at least part of it, I'm rambling again, ok so maybe I didn't need the sugar but I'm kinda nervous so sugar is like the remedy for my nerves even if it makes me hyper. Anywho so I spotted David's journal and I got this brilliant idea I swear if this was a cartoon there would be a light bulb over my head. I grabbed it thinking I could use somehow then remembered that Jack was in my last period class, so I decided to slip it to him with a note. It read:

_Jack,_

_The only reason I'm giving this to you is because I hope you will use this to your advantage, in a good way however. If I find out you used this for bad I will personally hunt you down and kill you._

_Hollyhock_

In case anyone was wondering, Hollyhock is what my name means. Before I was born mom thought I was a girl and so she chose the name Aoi, when I was born she refused to change my name so I'm stuck with it. I don't care though, Sage loves my name and if he loves it it's perfectly fine with me. Got to go, I have to change and get ready.

Aoi

_**David writing, Aoi you are really stupid you know that? Leaving a journal out where anyone can read it. I am really angry you know, your plan could have backfired. *sighs* Oh well, 'cause everything did go ok I guess I'll forgive you. Thanks Aoi**_.

_Jack writing, Aoi you totally owe me, David was on a warpath once he read your note. I've calmed him down but still Davey's right you know. Thanks for everything._

_**The End**_

Authors Notes: Thanks to every one who has reviewed, I hope to continue turning out stories, but since summer's almost done I'm not sure how frequently stories will come up. I'm still looking for someone to write Jack's side of the story, so if you want to please message me, also if you have a mini-plot you want me to write just let me know. *Cheers*_**  
**_


End file.
